mirroredmobiusfandomcom-20200214-history
Asura-Ista
Asura-Ista is an ancient god of Despair, who is these days only an ancient leged of the distant past, and only a few scholars even know his name anymore. His past is mostly shrouded in mystery, and it is only known that he was somehow associated with Enerjak, somewhat better known echidna god. Asura-Ista is a devious manipulator, who makes gods and mortals alike his pawns for his plans, and is directly or indirectly responsible of many great wars or disasters within last few thousand years. Asura-Ista manifests either as a dark demon god with black cloak, or then as an white echidna with various clothing. History "Holy Texts" - Asura-Ista was originally a member of the Fourth Circle, a group of deities who started their reign shortly after Days of Fury, most likely given their powers by Gene Bomb, since essentially, gods are living chaos batteries, that use chaos energy to accomplish their inhuman feats, and all their abilities depend on it. Asura-Ista started as a God of Despair, a kind, although melancholic deity, who took pity on mortals and their struggles. However, after enduring all misery and despair of the mortals for centuries, he started gradually becoming monster he was known to be later. Dark god devised a complicated plan with unknown goal, that reached to the far future, and then started it. First Asura consumed all other gods one by one, after first turning them against each other, and causing chaos among their ranks. He completely destroyed the Fourth Circle, and only a few gods managed to avoid being drained of their powers and then killed by him. After making sure mortals would not have gods to help them, he disappeared to the shadows of history, and started creating disasters and wars to increase his own power. He manipulated events in former timeline so that Sonic The Hedgehog died, and almost killed Silver also, because knew that without their heroes to help them, mobians would crumble when new threats would emerge. However, when timeline changed and world was restored into a more peaceful state, Asura-Ista realized that Celestials would never allow world to end completely, and is now planning to orchestrate another war, one that will not end before every single mortal is either dead, or mentally broken because of sheer amount of despair and misery in their lives. Abilities As a god of Fourth Cricle, Asura-ista is one of the strongest beings left in the world, since he can manipulate chaos energy as easily normal people breath air. His powers however are somewhat limited in variety, and he can't destroy cities or cause untold amounts of destruction like Enerjak, or manipulate time in same way as Solaris. Asura-Ista is God of Despair, who is also using powers he stole from god of death, and his powers are in those areas. Asura-Ista can manipulate minds of mortals, and uses their fears and weaknessess to control them. He can't directly kill even a single mortal as it is forbidden for god of death to do, but he can force them to commit a suicide using their despair. His other powers include immortality, mind-reading, teleportation, almost complete invulnerability to anything that would try to harm him, ability to see the future, and power over the souls of the dead. Affiliations / Relations Enerjak= Another echidna god of the Fourth Circle, and Asura's oldest friend, who he manipulated to become furious avatar of destruction Enerjak is these days. Mephiles= Half of yet another echidna god who survived the destruction of Fourth Circle, mainly because Asura-Ista had caused mortals of Soleanna to start their Solaris project, and had imprisoned the god of sun. Silver the Hedgehog= Young hedgehog from the future, who Asura almost killed during the last timeline, and who dark god still actively searches for, wanting to finish the job. Threads that CHARACTER were in External Information